Al final
by Ruko Megpoid
Summary: Con lágrimas en los ojos se pregunta como paso eso, como llego todo a eso. Ya no importan las respuestas, porque ya todo llego a su final, ya nada se cambia.


Vocaloid no me pertenece.

* * *

><p>El lugar estaba mudo, ni el viento hacia presencia. Las personas presentes tenían miles de pensamientos en ese momento. Él la miraba fijamente con los puños firmemente cerrados, temblaba de marea imperceptible y tenía un nudo en el estomago. Las mejillas sonrojadas no ayudaban mucho.<p>

Ella se tapaba la boca con ambas manos y miraba al suelo, las emociones se arremolinaban en su estomago. Las mejillas también sonrojadas. Había sido sorprendida y no sabía que pensar. El chico inhaló de nuevo y dando un paso al frente habló de nueva cuenta.

-¡Me gustas!-. Fue la segunda vez que lo dijo y la vergüenza aumento.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por las mejillas femeninas. Con ambas manos escondía sus gemidos, sentía ganas de correr, alejarse tanto como fue posible, pero sus piernas no se movían ni un centímetro. Su corazón bombeaba a mil por hora, ¿el de él estaba igual?

-Desde… desde hace mucho…-. Ya no grito, ya no podía gritar.

Lui bajo la mirada avergonzado. Se estaba declarando a aquella chica, mayor que él, y que se había robado su corazón. Sabía que no existía posibilidad de salir libre. Ella le rechazaría, era obvio. Una chica como ella nunca sentiría algo de esa manera hacía él, ella tenía mejores prospectos en toda la escuela, ya fuese en la suya o en otras. Además, ella era la perfección hecha persona, o mujer, ni en un millón de años se fijaría en él. Ahora se arrepentía de haberse declarado, sentía ganas de llorar, pero no lo haría, no frente a ella.

Se limpió las lágrimas con ambas manos, inhaló y trato de recuperar la compostura. Nunca había escuchado a Lui con tanta determinación. Quién diría que un chico tan serio y hasta sarcástico como Lui gritara de esa manera sus sentimientos, ciertamente una declaración de amor bastante tierna, a su ver. Se llevo las manos al pecho y miro al cielo. Lui era cuatro años menor que ella, vecinos desde siempre y amigos para toda la vida. Nunca espero enamorarse de él, eran tan contrarios y todos los veían como hermanos. No evitaba ella misma tratarla como hermano menor, y él la trataba como hermana mayor.

-Tú… Tú, también me gustas-. Lui levantó el rostro sorprendido.

Ella se llevó las manos a la boca de nuevo, las lágrimas volvieron a salir, ahora con más dolor y amargura. Se deslizó lentamente, sentándose en el césped. Se abrazó a sí misma, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. ¿Por qué tuvo que decir esas palabras?

-También me gustas, Lui-. Repitió, ya más confiada y le sonrió al chico, aún con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Lui permaneció en silencio y tardo en entender. Cuando comprendió las palabras, una sonrisa se posó en sus labios, avanzó a paso rápido y se detuvo frente a Ring; ante la cercanía se mostró la diferencia de alturas. Miro fijamente a la chica y esta a él. Quería decir algo, pero no sabía que con certeza. La emoción era tanta que no lo dejaba pensar con clarines. Ring soltó una risa corta y lo tomó de las manos. Lui se petrificó cuando Ring unió sus labios en un beso, un simple contacto de estos. Cuando se separo, Lui bajo la mirada sonrojado y comenzaba a tartamudear. Ring rió ante la reacción del chico.

Llorando tras el árbol con amargura y en silencio, Rion era ajena a lo que pasaba. Se había desentendido desde que escuchó la respuesta de Ring. Siempre pensó haber tenido una oportunidad con Lui, incluso ante la llegada de la chica de cabello azul, pero cuando siguió a Lui esa tarde y escucho todo a escondidas, supo que ya no había cupo para ella en el corazón del chico. Maldecía a Ring y se culpaba a ella. De no haber sido tan desconfiada, o confiada, de no haberse puesto una venda en los ojos, de no haber seguido a su amigo ese día; no estaría llorando, sola, detrás de ese tosco tronco. Sería egoísta, ¿Por qué Lui no fue rechazado? ¿Por qué Ring tuvo que aceptarlo? Rion nunca pensó que ella sería la que lloraría al final.

* * *

><p>Tone Rion, una vocaloid no muy conocida.<p>

Ring Suzune y Lui Hibiki, pues, ¿qué decir? Ni siquiera se si si saldrán o no :v

Gracias por leer, gente bonita :D


End file.
